Faberry: After Prom
by inthecompanyoflove
Summary: SMUT. Faberry. Quinn and Rachel have their own after-prom party. Dominant Quinn, submissive Rachel. Review if you want more!


Rachel sat on the hotel bed, bouncing lightly to feel the springs, and stared at the bathroom door. Quinn had been in there for exactly six minutes and 32 seconds - not that Rachel was counting or anything.

Rachel glanced to the bureau and caught sight of herself in the mirror. She'd spent hours styling her hair, perfecting each eyelash and the curve of her lower lip, all in preparation for a night to impress who? Finn - or at least, that's who she told herself she was primping for, when deep down, she knew it was all for her: for Quinn.

Ever since Quinn's accident and her almost-wedding, Rachel had a harder and harder time coming to terms with her feelings for the blond. She loved Finn, didn't she? Wasn't he her dream boy? Hadn't he been good to her… wasn't their relationship, for once, working? But something about Quinn stirred feelings in her, rustlings and murmurs, getting too loud to go unheard. Rachel knew that when Finn touched her in those secret places, when he stroked her and nipped her neck, that she should feel totally at ease, totally consumed by him - but instead she was wondering how it would feel if soft blond locks were on her pillow and long, toned legs were spread against hers.

"You okay?"

Quinn's voice made Rachel jump. "Umm, yes, yes, I'm fine," the brunette blinked and smiled, unable to focus her eyes straight on Quinn. McKinley's Prom Queen was standing in the bathroom doorway, tucking her hair behind her ear, and smiling confidently. Rachel's eyes took in her pale blue nightgown and the way it hugged her hips just so… she blushed and looked back at herself in the mirror: her eyes were wide and she could see the color hot in her cheeks.

"What um, what do you want to do tonight, Quinn? I'm surprised you're not with your family or your, you know, date…" Rachel's voice trailed off and she looked at her lap. Kurt and Blaine had gone back to Kurt's for the night, Puck took Becky home like a gentleman, and Finn was… waiting for her text to pick her up and go back to his place. Rachel didn't know why she'd taken Quinn up on her offer to come back to the hotel room; wasn't it's purpose gone now, with Prom already attended and over?

Rachel gasped as she felt Quinn's hands on her shoulders. Her skin was smooth and soft and cool. Rachel opened her mouth to speak but no sound came out. Quinn trailed her fingers lightly off of Rachel's skin and sunk onto the bed, lying lazily beside the brunette. "Lie down with me," she commanded softly and Rachel immediately obeyed.

"I was a little…. Nervous about doing this," Quinn started slowly, but Rachel saw no sign of nerves in the blond's perfect face. "But I know that you wouldn't have come here if you didn't feel the same way I do… if you didn't want the same thing." She let her voice trail off and licked her bottom lip, watching the mix of emotions on Rachel's face. She felt confident and powerful, watching the other girl squirm in her spot.

"What do you want?" Rachel whispered, frozen in her spot. She felt a warmth start in her lower stomach and realized her body was trembling. Why wasn't she with her boyfriend? Why was Quinn talking to her like this? Where had this all come from? But as she watched Quinn stretch out, her arms above her head and her torso long and tight, she felt it getting harder to breathe and concentrate.

Quinn moved slowly, feeling there was no need to rush. Rachel lay on her side until Quinn gently rolled her onto her back and squatted above her, her long legs split above Rachel's hips. Rachel squirmed beneath her, her heart racing in anticipation. She'd dreamed of moments like this, in those nights she lay awake, touching herself, or those afternoons her dads weren't home and Finn was behind her, penetrating her again and again. Quinn was more beautiful in person, and Rachel was transfixed on her poise and grace, balanced above her like a goddess.

Quinn trailed her finger tips down Rachel's thighs and up to her shorts. They were short, flannel, white and pink plaid and a little tight around her ass. Quinn felt Rachel squirm more and shut her eyes. She traced her long fingers across the waistband of Rachel's shorts and snuck them into the snug, white cotton tank top she was wearing on top. "I want you," Quinn whispered, rocking her hips ever so slightly against Rachel's. Rachel grimaced, gripping her hands against the heavy comforter. "Quinn…" She breathed, eyes still shut.

Quinn slid her fingers beneath the thin cotton and circled beneath Rachel's breasts. They were firm and soft and Quinn smiled as she stroked her hard nipples; she'd spent many a glee practice watching Rachel's breasts bounce during a musical number and now she was finally touching them. Rachel groaned and twisted as Quinn gently squeezed each one.

"Lie down," Rachel whispered, opening her eyes and looking up at the blond. Quinn cocked her eyebrow, amused. "You think you're in control now?" She asked, smiling and squeezing Rachel's breasts tighter.

Rachel bucked upwards, flipping Quinn over onto her back. The blond released a soft moan and arched her back, staring up at Rachel's face. She nestled her stomach between Quinn's spread legs and pressed herself against the blond's panties. "You always get to be in control… Now it's my turn," she whispered, smirking as Quinn squirmed beneath her. Rachel licked Quinn's collarbone, breathing in her sweet perfume, and pinning her firmly against the bed. This is what I've been waiting for, she thought, loving the feeling of Quinn pressing up against her.

"Rachel…" Quinn's moan was deeper than she anticipated and she cursed herself for letting Rachel get the control. She felt Rachel's fingers slip up her thigh and against the rim of her lace panties and she grabbed Rachel's firm ass, digging her fingers into the soft, tight muscles.

"Oh, Quinn, oh god…" Rachel breathed out, barely able to catch her breath, before she caught Quinn by surprise and lifted her torso, pulling the nightie off and over her head. She gaped when she saw Quinn's bare stomach and chest, her breasts round and full and perky, all exposed to her. Quinn's chest was heaving and she looked at Rachel with fire in her eyes.

"Lie down," she snapped and Rachel felt a rush of warmth between her legs at Quinn's bitchy, controlling tone. She remembered the years Quinn had teased her with that tone and the hours she had spent touching herself, replaying Quinn's voice and expression over and over in her mind. Never had she dreamed this would actually happen… She obeyed, retreating back into her submissive role, and laid down with her head against the pillows and spread her arms and legs, staring up at the almost naked blond.

Quinn looked down at herself - naked, except for her tiny lace underwear. She remembered the times Puck and Finn had undressed her, wanting her body for their own - but tonight was different. Tonight she was going to have the person she'd been wanting for years but thought she'd never be able to claim - Rachel.

Quinn leaned forward to brush Rachel's long locks out of her face. She bent her face close and kissed the brunette's nose, cheeks, and chin. She hovered over her mouth but pulled back as she felt Rachel arch her back upwards - tonight, Quinn was going to kiss Rachel, but not on her shapely little mouth.

The blond slid down and kissed the top of Rachel's thighs through her shorts. "Quinn, please…." Rachel moaned and Quinn grinned, entertaining herself. "What is it, Rachel?" She asked casually, dancing her fingertips along Rachel's inner thighs. "Touch me," she whispered, her entire body shaking.

Quinn obeyed, pushing the crotch of Rachel's shorts and underwear aside with one hand and pleasuring her with the other. She started with just one finger, lightly stroking up and down Rachel's wet center, loving the way the brunette squirmed and gasped. She slowly progressed to two fingers, using one to stroke her entrance and one to tease her pulsing clit. When Rachel started begging, Quinn grinned, leaning forward to kiss her inner thigh. When Rachel moved her hand to press against Quinn's skull, Quinn bolted up, eyes on fire.

"I'm in charge," she ordered, pressing the brunette's hands down to her sides. "If you can't remember that, you can't finish." Rachel looked up at her with big, pleading eyes and nodded, desire all over her face.

Quinn smiled and got back onto her knees, spreading Rachel's small legs out as far as they would go. Still, she wouldn't remove the brunette's shorts - just pushed them aside to reveal her shaved, delicate center. This time, though, she pleasured the brunette with her tongue.

"Quinn!" Rachel gasped, curling her toes. The times Finn had done this to her, it had been awkward and she'd been nervous, then bored, but Quinn knew exactly how to touch her. "Please, please don't stop…" she begged, nerve having felt so much warmth and pleasure in her life.

Quinn smiled as she ministrated her tongue, flicking it against her clit in quick little beats and pressed her fingers up inside of her. Rachel told herself over and over not to touch Quinn's soft blond locks, so she grabbed her own breasts instead, squeezing them and pretending they were Quinn's. Quinn pressed her thighs as far apart as possible, plunging her tongue deep inside of the brunette, feeling her muscles constrict around her. She tasted so sweet and savory and unlike anything Quinn had experienced before.

Rachel screamed as she felt herself cum, unable to stop herself from grabbing Quinn's head. She rocked her hips against the blond's face rapidly, screaming her name again and again, barely able to catch her breath enough to speak her name. When she came down, she fell back against the bed and shut her eyes, stroking her fingers through the blond's hair.

Quinn moved slowly, kissing up and down Rachel's thighs. "Will you lie with me, please?" Rachel whispered, still shaking. She felt a rush of emotions previously unknown to her and didn't know what to do with herself - she wanted Quinn, but the blond was standing up, still in her underwear.

"Part two," Quinn said, a gleam in her eye and satisfied smile on her lips, "Will take place here," she said, pointing to the carpet, "on the floor."

My first Glee smut! Please let me know how you liked it! Also let me know if you're interested in any other couples ;)


End file.
